Darkened Hope
by the Zoshi
Summary: The rating is for later in the story. Deals with Basically, a darker and harsher rewrite of season 01. Eventually will come to focus alot on Matt. OC. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. 

Okay, now, bear with me please, this is about three years ago, and has been collecting dust in my computer for most of them. Hopefully its okay. Yes, an OC, but I try to make them as un-mary-sue-ish as possible. If she starts sounding like one, tell me. I'll fix it.

Anyways, this is basically a darker rewrite of the series, 01, with some plot twists. A second part will come out with some of the 02 cast, which is why someone from 02 is introduced in this story.

Well, have fun, and tell me if there's anything I can do ya for.

Prologue:

The dimensions we live in are merely duplicates of themselves. As one dimension dies, another is born. Situated on the Dimensional Scope, they drift to their respective slots on it. Some are in the dark, evil dimensions which destroy themselves. Others in the light, heavenly dimensions that are all good.

It so happened that one of the Digidestined dimensions' twin dimensions drifted to the dark. The changes in the young dimension were instantaneous. The days grew shorter, the light dimmer. And, along with it, this dimension pulled in its Digital World counterpart. The two dimensions twirled into a dark dance, and histories were changed.  
*        *        *        *        *        *       *        *           *        *        *          *   
Chapter 1: 

"Give me the money, kid," A big man growled. He glared at the blonde-haired boy standing in front of him in the alley.

The boy sneered. If this guy thought he'd get him to give up his money, he had another thing coming. He studied the man in front of him, noticed the subtle bulge in one of the man's pockets. He smiled wickedly.

The man saw the smile, remembered it from before. He lunged forward, aiming on catching the boy off-guard. The boy had thought it through in the seconds he had. He dodged out of the man's way, swiftly slipping his hand into the man's pocket and pulling out a black pistol. He slid to a stop, smoothly flicking the safety off with a practiced grace. The man stopped and slowly turned to face the evilly grinning blonde. The boy raised the gun so that it was aimed at the man's forehead.

"Make me," He said casually. The man stood stock-still, frozen, "Fine then, get the fuck outta here."

The man slowly backed away, then took off out of the alley. The boy stood there for a second, looking at the gun. He carefully grabbed the nozzle with his shirt, turned the safety on, and wiped the grip off with his shirt. He deposited the gun in a nearby garbage can and headed out of the alley. 

"Hey Matt," a voice called out, and he turned to see a red head stalk her way to him past the few people dwelling on the street. She reminded him of a cat, a street cat. Tough, graceful, and pissy as hell with her significant other. 

"Hey Kara, where's Slink?" Matt asked casually. He fell into step next to her and they walked down the street.

"That asshole? He's probably still stuck in detention. Week after schools out and he's still going there," She sneered. "Hey, ya got any plans for Saturday?"

Matt grimaced angrily.

"Should I take that as a pissed off 'yes'?" Kara asked, seeing his expression.

"My parents are packing me and my brother off to fucking summer camp," He answered angrily.

Kara stopped and burst out laughing, then covered her mouth, giggles escaping now and then. Matt glared at her as she tried to keep her laughter in.

"Summer camp? Why in the hell are they sending you there?" Kara asked, finally gaining control of her laughter.

"They decided to send my brother, and, of course, he needs someone to take care of him," Matt growled, "So they decided to send me. Great isn't it?"

"How long you going for?" Kara asked.

"I don't know…two weeks, maybe?" He answered, shrugging.

"What, you don't listen?" Kara smiled.

"They don't talk, I don't listen," Matt said, "That's how it goes, yeah?"

They started down the street again.

"Two weeks…what'll me and Slink do when you're gone?" Kara asked the air.

"Actually go out for once," Matt snickered. She gave him a look, but he kept on laughing. She got angry and mock-punched him.

"Shut up, Blondie!" She said jokingly.

"Hey! Don't call me Blondie," he complained, laughing. They walked off laughing.  
*        *           *                  *                  *                  *                  *        *        * 

There was a loud clatter of things dropping as she climbed onto the bus. Shia glanced down in time to see a soccer ball roll towards her. Stopping it with her foot she picked it up and looked around.

"Shia! Thanks," the boy she was looking for said. He straightened out the goggles that had been knocked askew and gave her a smile.

"No problem. Didn't know you were coming, Tai," Shia answered, handing the ball back to him. He took it gratefully, and they walked back down the aisle.

"My parents sent me after they heard there was a soccer center in the camp," Tai explained.

"Figured they'd rather send you off than risk losing another priceless antique?" Shia joked.

"Hey, the vase was not my fault. If the cat hadn't gotten in the way…" Tai started.

"Always the cat," Shia rolled her eyes. They got to Tai's seat, and Shia noticed another girl sitting there.

"Sora? Is that you? Hi!" Shia exclaimed when she saw the redhead. 

"Shia?! Oh my God! I haven't seen you in ages!" Sora exclaimed back. Tai gave them both strange looks, and the girls burst out laughing. They had seen each other the day before, but it was fun to joke around.

"I'll see you guys, ok?" Shia said, recognizing a backpack farther along in the bus.

"Ok," Sora said, smiling.

"See ya," Tai answered, sitting down.

Shia made her way down to the seat she was looking for. There was a small eight-year-old boy sitting there, staring dejectedly out the window. She reached out and tousled his brown hair.

"Hey kid, how's it goin'?" She said, sitting down next to him and dropping her bag on the floor.

"Shia!" The boy exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. He grabbed her in a baby bear hug, then looked up, his eyes shining. "Is your dad out there? Cuz I didn't see him."

"Yeah, my dad's out there, along with Sprocket," Shia smiled.

The boy opened the window quickly and stuck his head out, waving.

"Hi Mr. Kensic! Hi-ya Sprocket!" 

"Hi Davis," Mr. Kensic answered. The wind whipped his dark brown hair past his smiling green eyes. Next to him, on a black leather leash, stood Sprocket. The good-natured Boxer-German Shepard-Chow Chow mix woofed, dancing in one spot.  
Shia scooted next to Davis and looked out the window.

"Hi Dad! Hi Sprocket! Be a good boy!" Shia called. Sprocket let out another woof.

The bus' engines started.

"Okay now kids take care. Bye!" Mr. Kensic called out.

"We will! Bye Dad! Bye Puppy-dog!"

"Bye Mr. Kensic! Bye Sprocket!"

Shia sat down as the van started. Davis looked over the back of his seat and smiled.

"T.K.! You're here," he said, and somehow managed to scramble over the headrest and plop down into the seat behind him.

"Hi Davis. Wanna play War Commandoes?" T.K. asked happily.

"Yah!" The two boys sat down and began playing the game.

Shia took a look around the bus to see who she knew. Tai and Sora were sitting further up, across from them sat a tall, dark haired boy with glasses. He seemed thoroughly engrossed with reading a book. In the seat behind him sat a short boy with wild, red hair. He was busy typing on a laptop.

A Pineapple, she noticed. A burst of laughter came from behind. She couldn't see Joy and Karen, but she could hear them. Ad if she wasn't mistaken, that was Mimi's voice she heard too. She didn't know the girl that well, but they spoke sometimes.

She looked back, and saw him. Matt. What was he doing here? She thought angrily. The sulky blonde always meant trouble, and one encounter with him was one too many, in her mind. He was glaring out the window with that cold gaze of his. She shuddered involuntarily. As long as she stayed away from him, though, everything would be fine.

Hope it was okay. 

Matt: I'm evil.

Yes you are. *gives him a cookie*

Matt: Whee! 

Questions, comments, flames, I want them all. Send them to zoshitheconfused@yahoo.com


	2. Bye campe

This one is okay. So, yeah, Digimon is not mine. Nor are the characters. I just take them out of their cages and brush them every now and then.

Davis: Ruff! Ruff!

Matt: Mrowr. *glares at Davis*

Davis: *whimper*

Chapter 2

          Three days into camp and Matt knew he hated it. Swimming in the morning, lunch, hiking, and now, soccer. Albeit, soccer wasn't that bad, and a lot more interesting than hiking. Each section of the camp had it's own team, and today his team, the Cougar's, were going up against the Wolverines. He looked over at the group of practicing kids that made up his team. Their ages ranged from 8 to 12, and half of them didn't even know how to kick the ball right. There was a movement to his left, and he turned to see a soccer ball fly a few feet past him, only to be blocked by a black haired girl a foot before the goal. 

          "Aw, Shia! That was a perfect shot! I don't get many of those, you know," a dark haired boy ran past Matt to where Shia was standing, one foot on the soccer ball. She grinned at him casually. The boy kicked the ball from under Shia's foot and the two raced off back onto the field.

          Matt studied their style for a moment; they seemed to be the only kids, other than him, that knew how to play the game. There was a shout, and the opposing team ran onto the field. The game was about to begin.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

          There were 5 minutes left to the clock and the Wolverines were beating the Cougars at 1-0. Both team's best players were vying for the right to win the game.

          Shia raced forward, stealing the ball from Tai just a few feet from where he would be able to shoot in a goal. She turned and looked desperately for someone to pass the ball to. The only person open was Matt, and she grimaced. The game was important, though, she thought, and took off and passed the ball to him. 

          Though not happy at having to play soccer, Matt had turned out to be quite a player in it. He stopped the ball and took off for the other goal. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Tai coming closer. He spared a glance to the other side to see if Shia was open. As much as he disliked the girl, she was a good player and the only other person on the team that could do more than just stand there. 

          Shia was running up, trying desperately to get out from behind two very big players from the opposing team. She tried to dodge out of their way, but they blocked her once again. She looked over to where Matt was racing towards the goal. Tai was gaining, but Matt looked like he was about ready to shoot. It would be close. She grimaced; close with the blond was not good.

          Matt finally pulled ahead a little more. The goal was coming close, and he began to line up for the shot. Just as he was about to shoot, Tai sped up and kicked the ball away from him. The two boys' legs tangled up and they fell to the ground. Matt was up in a flash, glaring at the brown haired boy. Tai returned the look as he got up off the ground. Behind them the whistle blew the end of the game; the Wolverines had won.

          Shia looked over to where the two boys stood. They glared at each other, and she thought for a second that a fight would break out. A referee walked up to them, though, and the two boys backed off and walked off the field. Shia breathed a sigh of relief and turned away.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          _The next day…_

          Shia hurried to the forest grove. Her and a group of other kids were going on a hike up the mountain that bordered their camp. She rushed into the grove and ran straight into Tai.

          "Ow!" She exclaimed, falling back and landing hard. Tai rocked back, but managed to stay standing.

          "Ow? Really?" Tai said, laughing. She glared up at him, then sighed, and he helped her up. Shia looked around to see Sora and Mimi heading their way.

          "Hi Shia," Sora said, and Mimi smiled. 

          "So, when we go on this walk, will there be houses to rest in or what?" Mimi asked.

          "Mimi, we're going out into the middle of the forest. The closest buildings are the camp grounds," Sora said, grinning.

          "But, where will we going to the bathroom?" Mimi asked.

          "Um...In the bushes?" Tai said, snickering.

          "What?!" Mimi exclaimed.

          "Well, beside our accommodations, who's going on this walk in the park?" Shia asked.

          "Well, there's supposed to be eight of us going, and right now there's six of us here. Let's see, other than us, there's Joe; he's that tall guy over there. And the short red-head on the computer is Izzy, so that leaves two still coming," Sora said, filling Shia in on everything.

          Shia grinned. This would be great, just her, her friends, and the mountain. At that moment two other figures came into the grove. One was a short blonde kid wearing a ridiculously large green hat; the other was a brown haired boy. Shia immediately recognized them as TK and Davis.

          "Davis! TK!" She called, and the two boys ran over.

          "Hiya Shia," Davis said, smiling.

          "Hi," TK said.

          "How's it going?" Tai asked.

          "It's okay," Davis answered.

          "Hey, did you guys see Mr. Fujiyama?" Sora asked.

          "Yeah, he was right behind us!" TK said.

          "Until we started running," Davis said, laughing. TK joined in and the older kids grinned.

          Just them Mr. Fujiyama walked in. He looked around the grove, counting the children in there. Satisfied, he called them together.

          "Okay everyone, today we're going to take a walk around the base of the mountain, and then trek up the side and down again before we return to camp. Now, any questions?" Mr. Fujiyama asked. 

          "Is it true that we'll have to go to the bathroom in the bushes?" Mimi asked.

          "Well, I guess so. There aren't, um, there aren't any bathrooms in the forest," Mr. Fujiyama said, blushing slightly, "Well, any other questions? No? Good, let's go."

They started off into the forest.

          *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

It was a nice quiet walk for most of the morning. The group stopped at a boulder near at the bottom of the mountain. Everyone plopped down, panting from the hard walk. Too tired to even talk, they sat where they fell. A few minutes into the break there was a sound of pounding feet, and Matt raced into the area a second later. He stopped, panting, but soon walked over to where Mr. Fujiyama was standing.

"What is it?" Mr. Fujiyama asked, a little annoyed. His tone wasn't lost on Matt, but the boy brushed it off.

"Something happened and they want you back at camp right away," Matt

answered.

"What happened?" Mr. Fujiyama asked.

"There was something about a bus and some kids or something, I don't know; they didn't tell me," Matt answered.

"Probably didn't trust you," Mr. Fujiyama muttered under his breath, then turned to the others, "Okay everyone, I want you to stay here. You too Matt, stay here and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

Everyone nodded, except for Matt, who just glared at him. His glare followed Mr. Fujiyama as he left and headed back towards camp.

"Great, now what…" Sora muttered to Shia. Shia just sighed as unwillingly her gaze once again turned to Matt. The glowering blonde was glaring at the place where Mr. Fujiyama had entered back into the forest, looking for all the world like a tough wild cat. She just couldn't see the resemblance between him and the sweet, innocent little TK she had gotten to know. How they could be brothers, she didn't know.

"Hey, look at this!" 

Davis was standing in the middle of the grove, looking skyward. He pointed up, and everyone turned their heads to look. Falling gently, softly out of the sky, small white flakes were dropping onto them.

"What is that?" TK said, staring at one flake as it drifted lower.

"It's…it's snow!" Mimi exclaimed as a spot of whiteness touched down on her nose and melted.

"Snow? But it's the middle of July!" Tai said looking up as more flakes dropped out of the sky. 

"Maybe it blew off the mountain…" Shia said, turning to the mountain.

"No, it wouldn't be possible. You see, the elevation of the mountain is not high enough to contain freezing temperatures which would lead the humidity at the peak to drastically drop and freeze into snow," Izzy spoke up, "So, therefore, the snow cannot be blown off of it."

Everyone turned to him with a confused expression.

"Um… there isn't any snow at the top," Izzy simplified.

"Oh," everyone said. Suddenly, the snow fell harder, pounding down until a foot of the soft powdery stuff covered the ground.

"Okay, is this supposed to be happening?" Shia asked, glancing around the snow covered grove.

"I don't know, but this is bad! We can all freeze, get pneumonia and die!" Joe said, glancing around the grove at all the snow piling up.

"Don't worry! It's just a little snow, it's not going to kill anyone," Tai said.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed. All the kids covered their eyes as the light grew brighter. A second later, it was gone. They opened their eyes to see little colored devices floating in the air in front of them. Curiosity got the better of them and each kid reached out and grabbed it. As soon as their hands touched the cool metal, they felt themselves pulled forward. In front of each child a portal opened, shining bright colors onto each of their faces, and they were gone.

I hope you're enjoying it. Zoshitheconfused@yahoo.com

Fweep. I'm tired. Too…much…uploading…


End file.
